villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Sacred Laws
The Sacred Laws are a fundamental part of the Alpha's cosmology and the driving force behind the actions of Absolutes, uncorrupted Primordial Ones and gods born of Kronos - especially those that would form the Council of Godheads. Due to the vast nature of these Laws they are followed differently by varied factions, though some of the Laws remain constant - these are considered the Supreme Laws and are necessary to prevent the awakening of The Omega. Variations Supreme Laws These are considered the most sacred of all Alpha's laws, if these laws are broken the Omega can be awoken - often resulting in the destruction of one or more multiverses: #'Preservation of Free Will' (first and foremost amongst the Alpha's laws is the right of every being, mortal and divine, to absolute freedom in their choices and actions - although obeying the Alpha's laws is advised none are forced to do so and are free to do as they please, however those that insist on doing evil must ultimately be prepared for the inevitable outcome of such atrocities : when beings are denied the freedom to shape their own destinies the Alpha's most basic goal for the cosmos is denied and the Shadow stirs) #'Limitation of the Divine' (beings of the divine may interact with mortals and even seek worship but they must never tread upon the free will of mortals - when the divine begin to rule the mortal worlds without allowing mortals room to evolve for themselves they deny the Alpha his goal of an ever-changing cosmos and in doing so awaken the Great Wrath) #'Suppression of Conflict' (although war and conflict is inevitable even amongst the divine it must be kept under control, if war and conflict is allowed to spread to an uncontrollable level it begins to wound the very heart of reality - turning father against son, mother against daughter and ultimately the Creator against its own Creations) #'Balance of Ideals' (for every ideal there must exist an equal opposite, without this balance ideals can not exist and the stability of all things crumbles - good can not exist without evil, light can not exist without shadow and even the divine can not exist without the infernal to oppose it) Primordial Code This is the Code followed by most uncorrupted Primordial Ones (such as Luca) : #'Preservation of Free Will' (the Primordial Ones are unusual in that they seldom interfere with the free will of other species but closely monitor other societies and if they believe a society endangers the free will of others they will destroy them without remorse, usually via a "proxy".) #'Limitation of the Divine' (in order to limit their actions the Primordial Ones do not leave the Second Floor unless called upon directly by the divine or in times of extreme cosmic turmoil. They do however utilize "proxies" to monitor and sometimes destroy other societies.) #'Suppression of Conflict' (the Primordial Ones will seek to end conflict swiftly, having no objection to erasing entire multiverses if necessary to end a particularly large or hopeless war / conflict.) #'Balance of Ideals' (the Primordial Ones do not obey "right" or "wrong", nor do they see themselves as "good" or "evil" - thus they do not seek to erase good, evil, law or order from reality : any force that grows too powerful or endangers the "greater whole" is what they reserve their destruction for, likewise they will not restore beings or worlds unless they deem it necessary for the "greater whole".) Gentle Ones' Code This is the Code followed by the Gentle Ones following the "Great Divide": #'Preservation of Free Will' (the Gentle Ones respect the freedom of all beings, divine and mortal, to shape their own destinies) #'Limitation of the Divine' (the Gentles Ones believe in allowing mortals to evolve in relative freedom but closely monitor and care for them, often with the aid of "gods", although sometimes worshipped directly the Gentles Ones do not wish to be seen as anything more than caretakers and also expect the "gods" to act as mentors and guides rather than "superior" beings.) #'Suppression of Conflict' (the Gentle Ones seek to limit war and conflict via teaching mortal and divine societies the ways of diplomacy, spirituality and general "benevolence" while still respecting their freedom and unique evolution : if necessary they will also suppress conflict and war through force but do not see this as a lasting solution.) #'Balance of Ideals' (the Gentle Ones, like all Absolutes, both know and accept that everything has an opposite and that while they seek to suppress opposites they see as negative they accept that these opposites must always exist in order for balance to be achieved.) Dark Ones' Code This is the Code followed by the Dark Ones following the "Great Divide": #'Preservation of Free Will' (the Dark Ones do not believe that non-Absolutes are capable of shaping their own destiny without the aid of Absolutes and thus see true free will as a travesty : they do, however, see completely enslavement of a society or people as objectionable and thus value what they see as "guided" freedom of will.) #'Limitation of the Divine' (the Dark Ones believe mortals require the direct intervention of Absolutes and "gods" to progress, thus they seek to gain as much power and authority for themselves and the "gods" as possible while still honoring some limitations (thus never fully "breaking" the law) - thus they seek worship and encourage mortals to see them as rulers and "superior" beings, to be served willingly or through temptation / intimidation.) #'Suppression of Conflict' (the Dark Ones believe the only way to truly suppress conflict is by enforcing the concept of "guided" freedom of will - where mortals and "gods" will war and quarrel only as the Absolutes see fit to keep a cosmic balance, doing so of their own will but under the watchful gaze of their "superior".) #'Balance of Ideals' (the Dark Ones, like all Absolutes, both know and accept that everything has an opposite and that while they seek to suppress opposites they see as negative they accept that these opposites must always exist in order for balance to be achieved.) Council of Godheads As rulers of the "gods" the Council of Godheads are unique and can follow either of the two main Codes established in the "Great Divide" but have slight variants of their own.. some pantheons also follow their own unique codes that have elements of the "Supreme Laws" but radical changes from the Codes of the Absolutes or Primordial Ones, the main pantheons are: GENTLE ONE ALIGNED *Odin (follows a Code based on the "Gentle Ones") *Amun-Ra (follows a Code based on the "Gentle Ones") *Dagda (follows a Code based on the "Gentle Ones") *Merlin (follows a Code based on the "Gentle Ones") *Yuanshi Tianzun (follows a Code based on the "Gentle Ones") *Amaterasu (follows a Code based on the "Gentle Ones") DARK ONE ALIGNED *Zeus (follows a Code based on the "Dark Ones") *Tezcatlipoca (follows a Code based on the "Dark Ones") *Damballa (follows a Code based on the "Dark Ones") INDEPENDENT *Perun (follows his own Code that mixes elements of the "Primordial Ones" and "Gentle Ones") *Numakulla (follows his own Code that mixes elements of both "Gentle Ones" and "Dark Ones") Category:Concepts